To Hell and Back: A Bankotsu and Inuyasha Tale
by afallfromgracex3
Summary: He was suppose to kill him, not love him. And he never expected the hanyou to love him back. But he did. And this is their story. BanxInu, onsided NaraxBanThis is one of the ONLY Ban x Inu fics on the site! Please R&R! ShounenAie and Yaoi!
1. Proloug

Hey people! Thanks for reading my fic!

I'll hunt u down and kill u if u dont review (

A friend dared me to write a Yaoi fanfic, and I'm usually not a huge fan...usually.

I'm also looking for somone to write another fic with, feturing another couple not on the site...Ban x Sess!

also to help me with this one, cuz this is my first fic!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha OR Bankotsu (sigh) or anything related, But one day...one day...HeHeHeHe...watch out Rumiko Takahashi...Anyway, This is ONE OF THE ONLY

Bankotsu x Inuyasha fic on the site, so ENJOY...

NO FLAMES...DIE FLAMERS!

Just to let u know, this prolouge will not contain Yaoi, but the fallowing chapters will or do...

To Hell and Back: A Bankotsu and Inuyasha tale

Inuyasha had loathed the mercenary, with some firey hatred the swallowed his heart everytime he saw the dark-haired shorter boy.

Bankotsu had despised Inuyasha, he wanted him to die a pleasingly horrid death. And he wanted to be the cause of it.

But no one, no one, not even the mercenary and the hanyou themselves thought that what would happen would happen.

But it did.

And this is their story.

_I hated him. I hated him so much, I wanted to watch his blood drip off my Banryuu and feel his soul leaving his still-warm corpse. He stared at me with those amber eyes, and still it makes me squirm with discomfort. There is somthing in him,_

_somthing I do not trust. _

_He dose not wish me fair, I know this because few people do; he wants to slit my throught and watch death overcome me._

_He probably didn't think me different from the rest of them, he think me as a random killer who thirsts for flesh._

_But he said somthing to me, after he had saved my life, somthing that is etched into my heart still today. Somthing that haunted me. _

_It started off with somthing like "Bankotsu, I don't want to kill you. But I will, if I must."_

_But it ended with him saying "I love you." _

_I hated him for saying it, but mostly I hated my self for wanting to say it back._

PROLOUGE:

Bankotsu had finally awoken.

It was time, and as much as he despised it, he could no longer aviod it.

He could hardly believe this; seven moons ago the silver-haired, dog eared samurai wished the worst him. This would be the last night he would see the Hanyou again. And it would be his fault.

Guilt gripped at stomach, creating sharp pain.

He could remeber the hate that bore into their hearts a while back, the fear, the sheer hatred.

And now...

He stared at the sleeping half-demon, his eyes filled with admoration. Bankotsu turned over and then started to stretch his aching body.

He arched his back into a sitting like a cat-like position despite the pain he felt from the soreness spreading all over himself. He tried his best to tie his long, silky black hair into a braid. After a while he noted it was usless; he needed help, and Jakotsu had always been the one to do it, but he was gone. Gone forever.

Bankotsu shook his head and tried to relieve the sadness he felt when he thought of his past comrads. His hair fell to his lower back as he slid his shirt back on and took up the blade in the pocket of his soft, white hakamas. He peered at the sleeping Hanyou who had returned to his bed after a long day and a tireing night. He was fast asleep. Sickeningly perfect, the young man thought, grimancing.

Bankotsu's gorgeous lightning blue eyes clouded, and he made sure he was alone before he let a single tear slide down his fair-skinned face, landing on the hanyou lying on the mat, now beneath the mercenary. Bankotsu was startled when the half-deamon tossed in his sleep to the motion of the teardrop, and then he flickered open an eye lid to stare at the slightly younger man. A pointed fang slid over his lips and he grinned at Bankotsu.

"Hey...Bankotsu..." He stared at Bankotsu, admiringly. "I love you..."

Then he stretched, nuzzled into the bedding and soon was fast asleep again.

Could Bankotsu do this? Kill the man who was so kind to him? The one person in the whole world he could really relate to?

Naraku's voice rang like a metranome in his ears.He just wanted the menacing voice to stop pestering him. It had been five moons and it was time.

_Befriend him. _Naraku had snarled. _Have him trust you. Like you. Love you. He will too, because he is already fond of you, Bankotsu, he just will never show it. And then, when the seven new moons have past, kill the bastard. Kill him._

_And I'll let you live, Bankotsu. You can walk away a free man and we'll both win. Do it, or I'll kill you with my bare hands._

More tears befell the boy

_Now, kill him._ Before Inuyasha could open his eyes again, Bankotsu lifted the dagger into the air, and sobbing, he choked;

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha!"

Then, with one last, crystaline tear, Bankotsu plunged the dagger down to earth.

He never said he loved him back.

Not once.

**Did you like it? **

**I hope so.**

**R&R!**

BC


	2. Please Dont Die

* * *

Chapter 1: A look Inside the Life of the Mercenary

( about 5 moons previous 2 the prolouge)

Bankotsu had awoken, and he was cold.

There was nothing but fear, hate and hints of death migling in the air. No warmth whatsoever.

He thought it had been cold before, but never like this. The comforting presence of Mt. Hakurei was desolved. It was just a cold heap of rubble, one that dirived no warmth. No heat. No comfort.

It was all gone.

Bankotsu got up and called for his team.

_"Jakotsu!"_

His best friend's voice did not answer.

_"Renkotsu!"_

Where were they? They should be with their leader, not as far away apart as they could be. Bankotsu heaved himself up with huge effort and many groans of pain. The armor-clad boy called again for his missing team.

He was abandoned. Did they know? Had they found out about the hanyou and his last meeting?

Bankotsu's bare feet crunched an object laying on the grey-black soil. It was blue, a misty, foggy blue with a butterfly in flight on the rounded part of the sphere. Instead of sadness, Bankotsu felt anger. Jakotsu's hairpin.

Thats right!

_They died! There all dead! But that stupid half-breed...he saved **me...why? **Holy shit, I'm thinking about him again. Danm Hanyou, fuck it all!_

Bankotsu never bother to think if the half breed was fond of him in any way or if it was a ploy to make Bankotsu trust him, but Inuyasha had perpously avoided killing his _enemy_ Bankotsu, himself... as they were clashing blades in Mt. Hakurei, he had lived.

It was the wretched Naraku who had tryed to kill him, taking his life-sustaining jewl shards.

But Bankotsu had noticed he had not taken his shard of the Shikon Jewl, reducing him to bones like the others of his army. He had let Bankotsu go before befalling him to unconciousness, and Bankotsu did not witness Mt. Hakurei's demise to Naraku's transformation.

He suddenly remembered the third incounter with Inuyasha, and he felt him self missing the half-demon, and at that thought he felt disgusted with himself. His teeth clattered and shivered. Snow began to fall. He rememberd Inuyasha and felt a flood of warmth. He didn't try to push it away.

There he had been, Inuyasha was half-heartedly ready to kill him, Banryu and Tetsauigia cast aside and Bankotsu and Inuyasha incredably worn and tattered.

Bankotsu's back was barely-clad and his enemy was in slightly better shape. Bankotsu had but one shard left in his bloody neck. Inuyasha's face was contorted into a feirce snarl but Inuyasha harshly accepted that the snarl was a mask for his sympathy for the young mercenary. He could see pain in his eyes and the blood of his opponent gleaming on his blade. He felt dredful of that fact he had to fight Bankotsu, but if his teammates ever found that he had decided _he liked_, _maby more than liked, _that mecenary, there would be hell to pay, and they would never fogive him. Bankotsu was, after all, a evil, blood thirsty demon in a human body. But Inuyasha shamfully felt a liking for the powerful warrior.

Inuyasha charged to the warrior, fist drawn back in furry, and blood stained his red topshirt, seeping all over his kimono. Bankotsu pulled up his sleeve, ready to face him, but Bankotsu was paler now and one attack was all he could withstand.

"Die, you Bastard!" Bankotsu spat, but his vioce was alot lighter and shakier than it should have been. He drew back.

"We'll see about that!" The Inu-youkai retorted.

But Inuyasha's body couldn't take the pressing battle. He stumbled twards the warrior, but his attempts to stop himself were futile. Bankotsu landed on the ground first, Inuyasha ontop of him. Bankotsu blushed deeply, face almost crimson, and noted his tough guy exterior was in jepardy. But Bankotsu couldn't help himself from blushing...alot.

Kagome didn't know wether to crack up, or throw up. Miroku and Sango turned away, half chuckling, half sick.

Inuyasha broke away from Bankotsu and stared down at the boy. And with sweat beading on his forehead, and Bankotsu still on the floor of the earth, wiping his mouth, Inuyasha reliezed he was putting himself in danger of being found out he had feelings for Bankotsu. He scrambled off the man lying on the ground.

"Fucking half-breed!" Bankotsu hissed, not knowing if he ment it or not. "That was my first kiss! It was wasted on YOU!"

"Like I care, stupid piece of shit!" Inuyasha barked before turning to his gang and getting as far away from Bankotsu as possible. He didn't want anyone..._anyone_...knowing he enjoyed that kiss.

* * *

Bankotsu felt weary and tired, and the memory was now his only sorce of warmth.

And even the hope that it would ever happen again was growing thin by the second.

The snow was coming heavier and he harbored wounds from Naraku's tentacles in his side and over his back and chest.

He was breathing heavy; if he didn't find shelter soon, he would freeze from hypothermia.

Bankotsu wanted nothing more than to be next to a cirtain hanyou, but he couldn't betray himself to shallow emotions. He coughed up blood and he throut was awfully sore; he was also incredibly nautious.

"Why the hanyou who tries to kill me? Why do I think about him?"

Bankotsu noted he should be dead, but it was _because_ of the half-breed that he was breathing again.

Bankotsu had only knew Inuyasha for about two months, and if that was enough to bring the army leader to thinking about him every spare second when he wasn't fearing for his life, the thought scared him; did Inuyasha pine to see the him? Bankotsu hardly had time to ponder. Banryu was gone, he was defenceless and wounded, not to mention bleededing profoundly. He had to leave this barren land.

Before Bankotsu could move, an errie vioce etched through his heart. It was him.

_"You seem to be in quite a mess, young leader..."_

Bankotsu scrambled back into the piling snow and his human heart beat became rapid and full of tention.

"Naraku you sick asshole..." he heaved at Naraku who was slowly aproching out of a cloud of black mist.

"You've become weak and usless...I should end your second life now and take back the jewl shard that is mine..."

Bankotsu gasped. But then again, he didn't have much to live for. He was wounded, possibly motaly, and he was sick and cold.

Then he remembered.

Inuyasha. The hanyou. There was a chance he could live to see him again.

Bankotsu had to hit a point with Naraku. He was now gambling with his life.

He stuttered,

"Wait...Surely you can't let all your troubles go to waste?"

Naraku stopped advancing the leader. He thought for a moment, mind racing. If he killed Bankotsu, eveything, resurecting the Shichinin-tai and letting them use his shikon jewl shards, would be a waste. Bankotsu had Naraku in his hands and Naraku knew it too. And he despised it.

"So the great Naraku's plan back fired? He was not able to kill a _Hanyou_?" Bankotsu tortured.

Naraku lashed out and drew a tentacle out and slashed Bankotsu with somthing that he was sure was a blade.

Hell, it felt like one. If felt like a wakisashi drenched in poison searing into his flesh.

The young boy fell to his knees, then slowly to the ground, but he did not loose consiousness. Infact, he lay on his bleeding side shaking with laughter. Laughter at the irony that he was controlling Naraku's next move.

This drove Naraku insane. He was about to attack him again, but he noted that the man would surely die with one more fierce strike of his tentacle. Naraku stole a laugh of his own. He knew where to strike, where it would hurt Bankotsu more than life-threataning moves of his tentacle.

"I could see that half-breed was fond of you Bankotsu...he even spared your life when if could have cost him his own.''

Bankotsu stopped laughing and then heaved shallow breaths.

Naraku could see he was in controll again. He loved it. The mercenary would pay.

He turned Bankotsu over with his foot. Bankotsu refused to show him his face. Naraku kicked him roughly and Bankotsu coughed up more blood. He was on the verge on death, now shaking form cold.

Naraku had conspired a plan in his mind and now he was going ot revele it to the near-death man.

"Kill the Hanyou and I'll let you live a free life."

Bankotsu turned to Naraku with tears clouding his bright-blue eyes. He had to re-create his Band of Seven. He could bring them back to life if he could controll his own. Bankotsu had to learn to live wihtout the hanyou. He knew he could. And he had to. He swallowed his greif, but still was uncirtain weather to hand his life over to Naraku, trecherous Naraku.

"It's simple Bankotsu. Befriend him"Naraku snarled through gritted teeth. "Have him trust you. Like you. Love you. He will too, because he is already fond of you, Bankotsu, he just will never show it. And then, when the five new moons have past, kill the bastard. "

Bankotsu winced in agony form his wounds yet Naraku spoke more.

"They will smell your blood and come racing to you. Then our plan shall begin. I'll see you in five moons." Naraku started fading into the darkness.

"If you survive your wounds..." He chorted.

Bankotsu was about to call out to him and tell him "No! I can't! I can't hurt him!" But he was all too wounded. Bankotsu fell into unconciousness, snow steadily falling onto his blood-stained back.

_When I saw Bankotsu, I smelt death. I felt enraged._

_I had never noticed the pungent smell of spice, yet it had a sweet aroma._

_When he stepped near me, I would walk away from it. When He raised his sword, I lunged at him with mine._

_But when he lay dying infront of me, I pushed the thick bangs from his forehead to see his sparkling blue eyes.  
I should had killed him and felt nothing but hate._

_But I felt somthing eles. Somthing I had never felt before, at least now this strong. _

_I remember what had happened the last time I had seen him, and I couldn't get it out of my head._

_I stared at the Shichinin-tai leader._

_I should have told him "I hate you!" and ran away._

_But I didn't. I told him I loved him, and I kissed him..._

Inuyasha was not more than a mile away when he smelled Naraku's stench.

His ears cocked and his nose turned up.

"What's a matter Inuyasha?" Kagome's perky vioce rang out. Inuyasha's first thought was Bankotsu. He smelled his blood in the air and it became unsettleing, more and more by the second.

"Inuyasha?" Sango chimed in. "Is the somthing wrong?''

Miroku knew he smelt somthing, and didn't feel the need to ask about it. But he gave Inuyasha a sharp look, then when Inuyasha nodded, he signaled to Miroku and Sango to hop on Kirara, as she transformed from a kitten to a beast. Inuyasha waited immpationtly for Kagome to climb on his own back so they could hurry off.  
_It can't be Bankotsu's blood..._Inuyasha wondered as he sped. _My nose must be mistaking..._Inuyasha thought solemly and he raced along the darkening country side, leaping form piles and piles of deccending snow.

Kagome put her head up.

"I...I sence a..J-jewl shard!"  
"What! A jewl shard!"

"Are you sure about that Kagome?" Miroku Inquired.

She nodded and pointed strait ahead.

"Headed that way, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha didn't need any directions. His heart showed him the way.

The clearing reeked of Naraku's foul odor and Inuyasha covered his sensitive nose with Kagome's sleeve, but as they started on foot, he used his own.

"Look, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried and pointed his little finger to the west of the clearing.

The source of the bloody scent, a man near death or dead, Inuyasha couldn't tell, lying face down and half-snow covered.

Inuyasha approched with caution. But the closer he came, the familliar scent wafted into his nose. He close his eyes.

Bankotsu! He could place the silky smell of sweet and spicey entwined in a heartbeat. He savored in the delicious aroma.

But what had happened? Naraku was his aly, not his enemy. Kagome stood transfixed like Miroku and Sango as Inuyasha came closer and then broke into a sprint.

Inuyasha was three feet from Bankotsu and then two.

One.

Kagome and Sango began to come forth but Miroku only unlaced the sutra beads leading to the Wind Tunnel and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Bankotsu..." Inuyasha spoke softly. Kagome looked shocked.

"That's Bankotsu?" She backed away.

"It might be a trap Inuyasha..." Sango warned.

"No, Naraku turned on him..."

"Is he alive?" Asked Miroku, edging nearer.

"...I-I don't know..."

He turned Bankotsu over so he was laying on his back facing Inuyasha with teeth clamped shut in a feirce growl. His eyes were shut so Inuyasha could not gaze opon his preciouse blue eyes that he wanted to see so much. He put a hand over Bankotsu's armored chest. He felt no heart beat.

"Kagome come quickly!" Inuyasha yelped to the miko.  
She was wary. "Why would you want to help him! After all he's done? Slaughtered people...demons-"

Inuyasha cut her off. "But he needs out help...and think of him as a aly...we might be able to defete Naraku...Kagome...please."

"Well..." She thought for a moment.

"He's dying..."

"Okay fine!" The girl rushed over reluctantly and placed two fingers over the base of Bankotsu's exposed neck.

She paused. The air was deathly still..

Inuyasha could not tell or sence nor smell if his life was still there or if it had already passed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a bittersweet expression.

"He's still cliging to life, but not if he spends one more second out here in the cold."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku and Sango and Kagome who was now standing with them.

"I guess..." Miroku said. "We can trust him for now."

"We can't just leave him to die..." Sango started.

Inuyasha nodded and took off his top red fire-rat coat, leaving him with only a thin white one underneath.

He blanketed it over bankotsu and took him up in his strong arms. Bankotsu started to bleed, hot crimson liquid staining

"Hurry Inuyasha! Put him on Kirara..." Sango spoke.

Inuyasha shook his head. "This will be faster and less..erm...furry...I think it would be best for Bankotsu."

Kirara scowled, but Inuyasha payed no mind. They had lodged in a mansion after Miroku had "exorcised" a demon pestering the villagers. Inuyasha would take him back to there to get rest, food, and shelter.

He stared at the bleeding boy laying silently in his arms.

"_Please_ Bankotsu..." Inuyasha muttered. "Don't die..."


	3. Your Bright Blue Eyes

Naraku had watched the scene through Kanna's demonic mirror. He watched in disgust, yet pleasure.

"Inuyasha, " The half-deamon thought out loud while grinning wildy. "Five moons left to live."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry!"

"He's going to die!"

Inuyasha layed the man on his back and stripped off his armor. Bankotsu was left of what was left of his woven white shirt and some very short cotton hakamas, also white. Inuyasha took his red fire-rat pelt and had Kagome take off his blooddied shirt, there wasn't much left of it anyway, and change it with his own red coat. Bankotsu was shivering simoltaniously; he was dying.

Inuyasha took him off the mat and held his body close.

Miroku looked at him, quesitoning his actions.

"I'm keeping him warm, you know, he's cold."

Miroku nodded and continued mixing a army green salve for his wounds.

Kagome and Sango used the reminents of his previouse shirt into bandages for the warrior, then tightly wrapping the salve-soaked strips around wounded areas. Bankotsu winced in pain, and Inuyasha wipped the sweat and bangs off his forehead. These actions continued, time after time, until the fire in the cabbin had dyed down to embers and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango had prepared to leave the room.

"Inuyasha, he may be your enemy, but we have to take care of him."

Inuyasha scoffed. He knew what was coming, and as much as he adored the red-and-white clad boy, the idea Miroku might want him to do made his stomach churn and his mind uncomfortable.

"You have to stay close to Bankotsu, he has to stay warm.

Inuyasha nodded quietly.

Soon after hours of bandedging the broken body and mending his wounds, Inuyasha was the only one with Bankotsu.

Inuyasha hovered over him, watching intently as he shook in his dreams.

The last hours has been hell, pure hell. He had seen everything; Bankotsu writhing in agony and bloody wounds from Naraku, he had seen how sick a person could get to be on the brink of death.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"I've never seen him like this before."

"Why won't he leave that murderer's side?"

But Inuyasha would stay there, next to him, never leaving Bankotsu.

Those last few hours had made Inuyasha think harder and consentrate on his thougths. He came to a horrid relization that night, as he lay next to Bankotsu sleeplessly. If a warrior as powerful and intimidating as Bankotsu, a young boy with seven Shikon Jewel Shards in his body and the sheer ability to take the lives of thousands of warriors, demon and human, could be so close to death,

the same could happen to Inuyasha.

He could die so easily, alot faster and more painful than he could ever imagine.

Bankotsu made Inuyasha appriciate life. And he loved him for that. He loved him so, so much.

_When he would look at me I felt digusted with myself for not feircely returning his glance._

_I shamfully looked away. After a moon or two, and I had finnally relized that I, Bankotsu, could never tell anyone this._

_Never tell a soul. Shimatta. I felt horrid. I knew I should have felt good about this proposal, to not tell anyone. _

_But I didn't_

_My heart ached. I wanted to, so badly, wihtout feeling regret, tell him I loved him back._

It had been but a single, solitary forty-eight hour period, in witch Inuyasha and the rest of his teammates had grown from hating a sick and arrogant bastard that they had reluctanly saved, to a almost beloved teammate they could not think of leaving behind. After a while, Bankotsu was prayed for in their dreams.

He was taken care of by them, and never let go.

He was brought back from the brink of death.

He became somthing that he had never been before: somone who was care about.

Inuyasha had not eaten, slept, or bathed in four and a half days.

Bankotsu felt sore, sick and starved, but he was alive, all right. _Alive_. And awake.

He did not felt alone, this was unusual a suprise; he had been alone almost all his life, and he knew that as much as his Shichinin-tai were willing to obey him, they did not like or love him. He had always been alone.

But he felt different as he sat up, wincing from the pain in his side and stomach. Then he relized it was because Inuyasha was sitting there, staring at him with astonishment. Inuyasha looked terrible. Flesh was torn in cuts around his face and deep raccoon like circles were set around his eyes. His cloths were a reck, and Bankotsu slowly came to the relization that he was in Inuyasha's red coat of the fire-rat, and it was drenched in thick layers of blood. Inuyasha's white shirt he wore underneathe had ripped in jagged ways and was stained.

But as far bad off as Inuyasha was, Bankotsu knew he was worse. He probably looked incredibly strange in Inuyasha's jacket, not to mention his hair was only in a loose braid with mangled snarls. His Pants were reduced to tiny thin shorts and as he felt dizzy from bloodloss. A burning hunger bit at his stomach.

"...B-Bankotsu?..."

Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha, not sure wether to smile at the hanyou who had cared for him, hug him deeply, or try to kill him and get away. Bankotsu smiled back at Inuyasha, a great, broad grin that didn't show his pearl white teeth.

Inuyasha laughed a laugh of relief and joy that he was able to look into the beautiful blue eyes of Bankotsu again.

Chapter 3: Recovery, Body and Soul

"Kagome! Sango! Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted. "He's alive!"

Kagome yawned and teetered tiredly into the room. When she saw Bankotsu sitting up in his bed, she almost hugged the mercenary.

Infact, after thinking about it, she did. And Bankotsu blushed furiously, with big, blue eyes getting lighter.

"We're so happy you're back!" Kagome exclaimed. But then she remembered, as Bankotsu shook off all the priase and hugs, that he was like a wild animal: He was feirce, unloyal, and powerful but in time he would be able to trust and become tame to them. But not just yet. She collected herself togather.

After Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had left the poor mercenary to his rest and Inuyasha had finally eaten and slept a few winks of sleep, Bankotsu was left alone with him once again.

Bankotsu felt Inuyasha staring at him, eyes like daggers searing into his flesh. It bothered him. But he loved the glow of the hot amber eyes. It made his skin itch with warmth.

"What is it, Inuyasha...?" Bankotsu started, trying to sound as touge as possible, even though his vioce was naturally kind of light and airy. Somthing in his pride said it would destroy his mascullinity, and he created a mock scowl.

"Keh!" Inuyasha growled. "Nothing, I just..." Inuyasha looked for an excuse. "K-Kagome wanted me to watch you. Thats all." He blushed hotly and turned to the snow falling out the window, like a soft blanket of solitude. Inuyasha senced Bankotsu drift off to sleep slowly, but regretfully.

Inuyasha watched him sleep, like a dark angel, but with a beautiful body that carried a demonic soul. He was no angel.

Inuyasha had stayed there for hours, until the time was about three o'clock. Inuyasha grew more and more tired and started nodding off.

The cold seeped into the window like water in a running river.

Bankotsu did not feel it because a hanyou was next to him, and Bankotsu's face was burried in the middle of his soft, white shirt.

Inuyasha, all night long, was breathing in his sweet aroma, spicy yet sweet, like Bankotsu. Pleasing to look at, but if you got to close, like a caged beast, he just might bite. But he had, for one person let his guard down. The one person he had ever trusted

"I feel the s-snow ."

Bankotsu whispered to Inuyasha as he got up off the bed. Inuyasha sturred, and leaped away from Bankotsu as if in shock. Then he calmed down. It was okay, he was just keeping him warm for the cold night.

But he wanted so much to be back and asleep, he was tiered and worn. But he pondered instead, on what Bankotsu had said.

"You feel the snow?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his eyes.

Bankotsu closed his eyes and looked peaceful.

"Yes. I can feel the snow on the ground"

"You mean you see it? Or smell it?" Inuyasha inqired. But his eyes were closed and his mood was a calm sea. He couldn't have seen the window. And his human nose could never smell it.

Bankotsu's every action seemed questionable these last few days he had been consiouse and healing form his wounds.

"No. "

"What?"

"I feel it."

Bankotsu was a strange one, but he was powerful and Inuyasha almost admired the younger figure. He had a way of saying things, like feeling the snow, that didn't make sence, but at the same time, it did. It drove Inuyash crazy with affection, he loved Bankotsu's attitude twards the world. He seemed to make somthing out of it that Inuyasha couldn't. Somthing positive and pleasant, even though his life had been as rough and Inuyasha's. It almost made him jelouse; he found somthing he liked in everything, even killing people. Even his own death. Bankotsu had once told him somthing he would never forget:

"If I die, I will have no regrets for my personally life except I would have never had fallen in love. But no one can have it all."

He winked. Inuyasha wished he could be as positive. But he now had the younge warrior at his side. And he loved it.

It had been one week.

Bankotsu could not tell if what he felt for Inuyasha was love, lust, or a close friendship. But it was somthing, alright.

He was healng fast and now would leave the room and somtimes outside, but they were cautious; Naraku was somewhere, but at the same time nowhere.

Everyday, it was on his mind. The constant fact that Bankotsu would have to kill Inuyasha to have his own life was always in the back of his mind, a ever constant tap on his shoulder, like a death sentance.

He had awful dreams those nights, some nights he would become sick and deliriouse. But all the time through the harship, Inuyasha was always there, right next to him.

_How could I feel this way about Bankotsu? I love Kikyo, and I like Kagome._

_I love Kagome and Kikyo, not the mercenary...the mikos...not the boy..._

Inuyasha did not lie to himself, he really did love Kagome and Kikyo, as more than a friend, but there was somthing about Bankotsu, the entrancing blue eyes...That made Inuyasha love him to.


	4. Accidents and Conseqence

_I knew Inuyasha had been under a trance when he kissed me back._

_I tried using anger; I masked the unexplainable sadness._

_I never wanted to see that face again._

_Ever. At least that was what I told myself. Somtimes, I really did hate the hanyou.  
I wanted him gone, gone forever too, so this feeling of hate would stay._

_And I wouldn't love Inuyasha anymore._

"I don't want to talk to you, half-breed."

The name usually was numb to Inuyasha. But when Bankotsu said it, he flinched.

"Is it because of what I did? I didn't even hurt you. Why won't you look at me? Stupid!"

Bankotsu twitched. Inuyasha was the most insensitive bastard he had ever had the displeasure to know.

He turned to the window and had the cold air tickle his skin. He still didn't turn to Inuyasha.

He put his hand up to his face and felt a tear. It suprised him.

Inuyasha smelt salt and tears.

"Are you crying you stupid..." Inuyasha stopped. But it was to late.

Bankotsu whirled around and punched him right in the face. He wiped the tear from his eyes.

Inuyasha recovered and was about to punch back, but he stared at Bankotsu's angry expression.

This was not masking anything. It was real.

"I'm sorry...I..." Inuyasha walked up to Bankotsu and up his arms around him.

"Inuyasha..." Bankotsu said, and he turned back the he window. "Its not your fault. The other night...It just happened, okay?"

He sighed.

"It wasn't a real kiss, it wasn't real closeness, and it wasn't real love. And I'm not sad about it...It's totally somthing eles. Not everything has to be about you, ya know." He turned back to Inuyasha, a little hint of a smile creeping onto his lips.

Inuyasha was startled.  
"And if anyone's stupid, It's not me!" He growled, mockingly, and he looked at the hanyou. He blushed and turned his face.

"Bankotsu, I hated you." Inuyasha started. "I wanted you dead. I just wanted to kill you because I didn't think you were anything

but a mercenary who loved hurting people."

Bankotsu was interested. "I do like killing though..."

"Thats not the point."

"Oh...Ok...go on now."

Inuyasha sighed.

"But ever since...our second battle togather...At Mt. Hakurei...I had this dream...and..I stopped hating you."

Bankotsu knelt on the floor and looked into Inuyasha's ameber eyes.

"I didn't trust you either. You eyes...they made me feel..like they looked strait into my heart. And it scared me. No one ever

made me feel like that either." He smiled, slightly more than before.

"And I hated Naraku because I wanted to kill you myself. And he always said he would. It infurriated me."

Inuyasha put his clawed hand over Bankotsu's. He flinched and pulled away.

Inuyasha looked genrally hurt.  
"I'm not used to close friends. Not usually anyway."

"Wasn't the Shichinin-tai your friends?"  
"No, well except for Jakotsu, they were only my alies."

The hanyou felt sadness for the mercenary.

"I think you're wrong...you know..." Inuyasha stated.

"About...what?"

"About...never mind." _I thought It had been a real kiss, real love, and real closeness...I was sure... _

Bankotsu inched closer until he was side-by-side with the hanyou, sitting next to eachother like they had been close their whole

lives. Inuyasha put his arm around Bankotsu and he blushed slightly and almost pulled away again. But he inched closer and put his head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I think, you stupid dog..." He said, inching closer to his face, and looking him in the eyes with a fiece glare. Bankotsu never

finished his sentence. Inuyasha had kissed him again, and Bankotsu felt so warm, it was burning his flesh. But he loved it.

"Inuyasha..."

"I love you, Bankotsu, I really do. And it's real..."

"Stupid dog, of corse it is..." But Bankotsu didn't say he loved the hanyou back, even if he did he couldn't say it. He just

couldn't. He would have to kill Inuyasha in moons to spare his own life, but he couldn't resist the hanyou. Inuyasha kissed him

again, and they both fell asleep, next to eachother, in the light of the shinning half moon.

Naraku looked through Kanna's mirror with unspeakable rage. Why did he hate Inuyasha?

Was it because he love Bankotsu, and Bankotsu loved him back?

_Bankotsu, that little slut..._ He growled in his throughts._ But he's gaining the hanyou's trust...and soon he will kill him._

Just the thought of Inuyasha made his skin crawl in digust, but the hanyou would be dead soon.

Naraku grinned and looked at the two, curled up next to eachother. It bothered him to see Bankotsu with Inuyasha.

He dissmissed Kanna.

He would be waiting alright. And Bankotsu better be ready to do the job.

_Bankotsu fell asleep immidiatly and was snuggled up to my white undershirt._

_I stared at his beautiful face._

_He looked so peacefull, but I could tell he was troubled. I put my head ontop of his._

_I was never suppose to love him. But now I was almost sure he loved me back._

_I never wanted to leave him, and I wondered how the others, Miroku, Sango and Kagome would take this._

_No, I wouldn't tell them. I couldn't tell them. They wouldn't understant, not ever._

_The only person I was sure understanded me was Bankotsu, the only person I really loved._

It was midnight.

The moon was high in the sky and the air was cool and refeshing compared to the heat of lying next to Bankotsu.

Inuyasha had made sure the sleeping boy was asleep and comfortable before he had left the room.

There was somthing that botherd him though, that Bankotsu moaned out in his sleep "Naraku".

It was unsettling.

The smell of Bankotsu lingered all over his body and he could still taste his sweet kiss, and it made him happy.

Bankotsu was unlike himself when he was wounded, much more clam and mellow,

more but now...now he was regaining strenth, and becoming more of the person that Inuyasha had hated before. But he would love Bankotsu no matter what... and the worst part was even if he didn't love him back.

"Hey..."

Inuyasha turned around. It was Miroku.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just like coming out here for fresh air, thats all."

"Then I'll join you."

They both leaned on the balcony.  
"So, Bankotsu's getting better." Miroku commented. "He might want to go back to Naraku."

Inuyasha shook his head. Miroku didn't comment.

"You've been in the same room as him for a month, wouldn't you want to change sleeping arrangments? I meen, he's not really in need of help anymore. I thought you were ennimies."

"No, we're not as a matter of fact."

"You've friends?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"I don't understand Inuyasha. What is he to you?"

"He's a mercenary, nothing more. We're not friends, we're not even aqantinses. I hate him!"

"I don't believe you."

"Dammit Miroku! Then Don't!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha I didn't meen to upset you. I just was wondering, thats all. "

The houshi sighed and changed the subject.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Inuyasha wouldn't ever tell the human monk. Not ever. But the constant probing into his heart was making harder to keep it it.

He just wanted it off his chest. But he couldn't do that.

Miroku had known Inuyasha was closer to Bankotsu than he would ever admitt, he though, had no idea how close, or of it was

friendship, or more.

They both stat on the Balcony, staring up at the starry night sky, without knowing who was watching them.

At least not until it was to late.

Inuyasha caught Bankotsu's smell, the kind of smell he would recognize anywhere. He turned around but Bankotsu was not there.

If Inuyasha had turned his head about the time he said he had hated Bankotsu, he would have seen the boy standing there, angry and upset, slinking away into the darkness of the shadows.

Inuyasha yawned, not the most convincing yawn if one wishes to get away from a pesky monk, but Miroku bid him goodnight and Inuyasha was off to his room. There he saw Bankotsu, lying back where he had been before.

"Come on now, I know your awake."

Bankotsu shook his head and sat up.

"Why did you say that to the houshi!" He snarled. "You lied, none of that was real!"

Inuyasha crawled over to him, but he recoiled.

"Bankotsu, do you think I could have said : Hey Miroku? Guess what? I love Bankotsu! Isn't that great? Bye!"

"But it sounded so...real...more real than..."

"But it wasn't." he stretched and yawned. Inuyasha lay down, expecing Bankotsu to join him, but Bankotsu merley lay down on the other bed beside him. _Why dose he have to be so stubborn! He always holds a grudge for everything!_

Inuyasha threw a pillow at him.

Bankotsu growled and gave up. He came over to Inuyasha and snuggled up next to him.

But not before the hanyou gave him a kiss, one that was truley, unmisstakably real.

"I admitt it, okay?"

"Admitt what?"

"That I...I liked kissing you!"

Bankotsu reffered to when Inuyasha was in the trance and he had said no.

Bankotsu let the hanyou take over the kiss and he moaned slightly.

"I can tell..." Said Inuyasha, closing his eyes.

Inuyasha, encouraged, pushed Bankotsu lower until he was lying on the ground, Inuyasha still not breaking the kiss. He knelt over the boy, running his fingers over the red fire rat coat, using his fingers to untie the strings that held it closed...

"...Stop...Inuyasha..." Bankotsu broke away and sat on the floor, panting and nervous. He started to tie back the

kimono strings.

Inuyasha looked into his eyes and then licked the mark on his forehead and tried to push him to the ground again. Bankotsu yawned and pushed him away playfully.

"No more, Inuyasha...stop. Not now, not here."

Inuyasha kissed him one last time before Bankotsu nuzzled back into the bed and fell asleep.

Bankotsu awoke, sore and restless. It was almost dawn.

He decided it would probably be the best time to wake up, considering with all the night mares Bankotsu

had been having, he knew he would get no sleep.

Bankotsu walked outside and felt the cool air brush over him.

He suddenly started to feel sick and nautious. He looked around him. The air had turned humid and tinged with purple.

Miasma. Naraku was here, but why?

_"So, Bankotsu...we meet again..."_

"Naraku!" Bankotsu growled, holding his sleeve to his mouth, so he wouln't breath in the haze. "You sick bastard!"

"I'm just checking in Bankotsu, to make sure we still have a deal togather."

Bankotsu's heart raced. He could never kill Inuyasha, he found no way he could. Naraku edged closer. Bankotsu stepped back, his face in a contorted snarl.

"What do you want with me!" Bankotsu cryed as Naraku wrapped his tentacles around him.

Bankotsu yelped, like a wounded puppy. Blood oozed out from his old wounds.

"He loves you..."Naraku stated, looking at the warrior in digust. "But do you love him back?"  
Bankotsu whimpered. Naraku hissed a laugh.

"I take it you do." He put a hand on Bankotsu's face, almost carressing gesture, but the mercenary flinched and turned away.

"Your going to kill him, arn't you?" A shot of unimaginable pain shot through his veins. This was unbearable.

"Shimmatta!" He yowled. "No! I can't"

Naraku smelt Bankotsu's warm blood. He craved more.

"You know, I look at your all the time through Kanna's mirror, Bankotsu. I think about you more than you would know.."

Naraku was cut off.

"Bankotsu!" Inuyasha burst out of the doorway, and unsheathed Tetsuaigia, slinging it over his shoulder and bringing it down on Naraku, whose barrier had just appeared.

"Heh, Inuyasha. Till we meet again." He glared at Inuyasha once, and stared at Bankotsu, but he didn't smile cruley, he _frowned, _when he said.

"I must go Bankotsu..." And dissapeared.


	5. Me, You, and Naraku

Bankotsu, are you..." He stopped when Bankotsu heaved and snapped,

"Yes, Im Fine!" But the warrior regretted his harsh actions. "I'm sorry..." He blushed and then made a quick save. "About...your shirt." Bankotsu was still wearing Inuyasha's red shirt...it was now clotted with blood.

Inuyasha came over to the shorter boy and gave him a hug.  
"If you don't watch out for your self...I have to..."

"Your the only person to ever say that to me..."

Bankotsu smiled up at the Hanyou, stood on his toes, and kissed the hanyou, quite fiercely. Inuyasha was suprised but returned it and took it over. Inuyasha put his hands on Bankotsu's face, and it reminded Bankotsu of Naraku. He pulled away and spat.

"Bankotsu...what are you doing..." Inuyasha questioned.

"Its nothing..." He said and returned to what they had been doing, until Bankotsu broke away yet again, panting.

"I would say your more of a _full _demon..." He purred.

Inuyasha was about to sugessest somthing more, but Bankotsu coughed up blood.

"Bankotsu!"

"I'm okay..." He kissed Inuyasha again. "Now..."

Inuyasha didn't believe him. He scooped Bankotsu up in his arms and carried him back to the room.

"I'm telling you, I'm _fucking fine_, Inuyash-" Bankotsu had been silenced by Inuyasha laying him on the bed, starting to untie his Harori.

"Inuyasha, I told you I-" Bankotsu was getting tiered of being cut off, but this was one of Inuyasha's passionet kisses.

Bankotsu moaned accidently. He had tried to hold it back, but he escaped his lips, encouraging the hanyou. Inuyasha, licking his lips and purring, continued to untie the shirt until it was hanging loosly on Bankotsu's shoulders, mostly open, save one tie.

Inuyasha leaned in again, but Bankotsu growled.

"Inuyasha...I can't...not now...anyway..." He moaned as Inuyash ran his fingers over his exposed chest. He had tried to vocally stop Inuyasha but he ignored him and pushed him on the plush mat they slept on.

He sat over Bankotsu, one leg on each side of the boy.

While Inuyasha untied the last string on the shirt, Bankotsu was faced with Inuyasha's pair of doggie ears. Bankotsu

took one in his mouth and pulled with his teeth until he heard somthing like a "ruff" and a yelp.

"Ouch!"

Bankotsu took the opportunity to push Inuyasha off him, who had finished removing the Harori and had been working on the

belt on his thin, short Hakamas. Bankotsu slipped the shirt back on and tie his loose shorts back tightly.

Inuyasha was still rubbing his sore ear and grumbling to himself.

"I told you no Inuyasha!...But I'm sorry..."

"S 'kay."

He leaned over and licked Inuyasha on the cheek.

Inuyasha growled playfully and pushed Bankotsu. Bankotsu grinned and pushed him back.

Bankotsu was the first one to add a pillow into the fight. But not the last.

Soon they had spread pillow feathers all over the room and were exhausted.

Bankotsu lay on the floor spread eagle resting, and making feather-angels. Inuyasha snuck up on him and shoved a pillow in his face.

Bankotsu threw him off, but Inuyasha slipped on a pile of silky-smooth white feathers and landed ontop of him, the two laughing and laughing, but, making Bankotsu uncomfortable after a while, Inuyasha didn't get off.

Soon Bankotsu was lying side by side with the hanyou, both of them huffing and staring out the window, arms behind heads, except Inuyasha's witch were around Bankotsu's head.

"I'm thinking their getting along Kago-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" But Sango and Kagome didn't have neough time to silence Miroku.

Inuyasha jumped away and with mock-anger and yelled at Bankotsu:

"Get away from me!"

"Me?" Bankotsu caught the drift and played along.

"Yes you!" He growled. "It's you who 'snuggled' up to me when I was asleep!"

"I was asleep too, you know! And you put your arm around me!"

"The only reason I did that was ' cuz in my dream I thought you were Kikiyou!"

Kagome flinched and tried not to "sit" Inuyasha.

"Relax guys, we saw it all." Inuyasha flushed. Bankotsu burried his face in the pillows and whimpered.

"Uhhh...No you didn't!" He barked.

"Yea we did. We wanted to know why you guys always spent time togather, and we walked in on a pillowfight."

"We almost cracked up; a mercenary and a half-demon who have killed like thousands having a pillowfight."

They both sighed heavily. They hadn't seen_...that..the other thing..._

"Why? We're you two doing somthing...eles?" Mroku teased. Inuyasha and Bankotsu turned three shades of red.

"No, you pervert!" Inuyasha retorted. A pillow found its way to Miroku's face, courticey of Bankotsu.

Bankotsu loved his new companions. He never wanted to go back to his old life. Ever.

_I really thougth about Naraku that night. I thought about him alot._

_The way he talked about me...the way he said that he looked at me all the time._

_The way he hated Inuyasha..._

_I put my softer hand over Inuyash's rough, clawed one._

_Why did he want me to kill him? Why dose Naraku hate Inuyasha even more now?_

_I kissed Inuyasha's forehead._

_Why did he keep visiting me, just to "remind" me? _

_I snuggled closer to Inuyasha._

_Why did he...all though causing me pain, carress my face and hold me close?_

_The only person who could do that to me was Inuyasha._

_Then, with a horrid thought, and a painful relization I knew I couldn't avert,_

_I close my eyes and tried to get rid of the notion._

_The notion that Naraku, unitentionally and unmistakably, loved me, Bankotsu._

Bankotsu could sleep that night, as he lay awake next to Inuyasha, who was sleeping peacfully.

He shoved his friend. Inuyasha simply turned over. Bankotsu shoved him again. No use.

Bankotsu kissed Inuyasha on the lips and before a second had passed, Inuyasha had returned it.

"So...you finally ready, huh?" Said Inuyasha, shoving Bankotsu to the floor and once again untieing the re shirt.

"But really, the floor?" He opened Bankotsu's shirt fully and then began on the blelt of the hakamas.

"Inuyasha...want me to bite your ear again? I -mfph!" He was silenced by Inuyasha's kiss,

"No Inuyasha..." Bankotsu barked, flipping over to have a better point of getting away. But Inuyasha found it as a move twards his antics.

"That already Ban-chan?"

Bankotsu sqirmed away. "Inuyasha, for the last time! I'll tell you when!" He snarled, half play, half seriouse.

"Fine then, fine, fine, fine." He groaned, finally excepting this.  
"So no more trying to jump me unless I approve?"

"Do you approve now?"

"No."

Inuyasha nodded, dissapointed.

"I was trying to wake you up anyway." Inuyash looked interested.

"About what, Bankotsu?" Bankotsu paused and thought for a second.

"Let's go outside...wait.." Bankotsu clutched his side. "I don't feel well." He lifted his hand. Blood seeped through.

Inuyasha inspected the wound.  
"It's not that bad-here I'll carry you."

Bankotsu opened his mouth to protest, but Inuyasha had alread scooped him into his arms and carried him to the balcony.

There they sat in the cool moonlight, Bankotsu sitting unstedily on the rail, looking at Inuyasha.

"So..."

"Now that I've dragged you out here in the middle of the night, I'm not sure I should tell yo-"

"I don't mind all that much..." He walked over and stood next to Bankotsu.

Inuyasha stared at him intently.

"Don't do that Inuyasha!"

"Do what!"

"Stare at me with those...eyes..."

He sighed.

"Fine. Keh."

"I have been thinking about Naraku..."

"Yes?" He paused. "Naraku?"

"Yes." Bankotsu looked down at his feet.

"You can tell me anything, Koishii..."

Bankotsu's heart skipped a beat. No one had ever called him their koishii before.

He leaned up and kissed Inuyasha, but pulled away before Inuyasha could try anything or return it too hard.

"Hmph."

"So, Naraku has been fallowing me. He has also has been telling me he looks at me through a mirror all the time."

Inuyasha seemed confused.

"He also...puts his hand on my face and he...brings me close to him..."

"You don't suppose..."

"I think I do."

"Shit."

Inuyasha pulled Bankotsu as close as he could and put his arm around him.

Bankotsu blushed again and didn't look into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Well, he can't have you." He whispered. "I'll never let you go."

Bankotsu looked up at the hanyou. He didn't believe he would ever have to kill him.

Bankotsu was done with Naraku. Done. He never wanted to see the worthless piece of shit again.

All that mattered was sitting there, next to Inuyasha.

But that wouldn't last for long.

At first all the two heard was a laughter, a insane and digusting laughter that made Bankotsu sake with furry.

"It's him.."

Bankotsu, read to take on the demon, stood up and took the sword of a fallen samurai and held the crude blade close to his heart.

Bankotsu trembled, and his wounds made him unsteady.

"Bankotsu stay out of this." Inuyasha ordered.

"But-"

"I don't want you to get hurt." Inuyasha growled. Bankotsu nodded.

"Well isn't that _sweet_..." Naraku grimmanced, deflecting Inuyasha's attack with his barrier.

He penatrated his own barried with his tentacle to breach Inuyasha's attack and grab Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha!"

"Naraku! Let him go _now!_"

"You will get you love-" Bankotsu blush furiously and so did Inuyasha at this point. -"Back when I give him back..."

Bankotsu clawed at the tentical, all the while yowling Inuyasha's name.

Inuyasha lept for the demon, time and time again. But as he positioned for the windscar, Inuyasha paused at Naraku chuckled:

"You'll kill him and me..."

Inuyasha snarled. What would Naraku do to him?

Bankotsu was getting dizzy. His eyelids were hard to keep open. He really didn't know whether he was dying or not, but hell, it felt

so awful he would mind so if he was dying.

He could barely breath with the crushing weight of the tentical. He gasped and called Inuyasha's name one last time, before he fell into unconsiousness. The last thing he heard was Inuyasha calling out to him and Naraku's dredful laugh.

_When Naraku dissapeared with Bankotsu, it was like my entire world as I knew it collapsed._

_I missed him already. And I felt he missed me too. I feared more greatly than I ever have, I would die to save Bankotsu._

_When I told Miroku, I told him first, he could see the anger and sadness in my eyes. _

_I told the girls too, and we had all been deturmind to find him. But I had the notion that only I could do it._

Bankotsu awoke, sore and alone.

He looked around for Inuyasha but he was no where in sight. Bankotsu found himself missing the hanyou.

The castle was shadowed and gloomy.

Bankotsu had a knife at his pocket, infact he had alot of concealed weapons he had placed in Inuyasha's harori when it became his to wear.. But that was gone as well. He missed it because it smelled like Inuyasha.

His thinning Hakamas were changed into soft silk black ones and he felt almost completely immobilzed.

His new cloths made him feel vile, Like Naraku's puppet. His toy...they felt like they were burning his skin.

It hard to breath in the miasma and Bankotsu was almost gasping for air.

He lifted the black silk Kimono sleeve to his mouth, his eyes watering. But from the miasma or the fear, the mercenary would never be able to know.

_I can...breath...Kami...h-help..._

How would Inuyasha react to see him like this? Pained and helpless, like a lost kitten?

No, he hated to look weak, especially when the one he looked up to stared down at him, and even if he wasn't there with him, Bankotsu couldn't allow fear to show in his face when he faced the demon. He straightened his back and closed his mouth, his chest heaving uncontrolably.


	6. Author's note

**I appologize for the inconvinience (sp?) but 'TO HELL AND BACK: A BANKOTSU AND INUYASHA TALE" has been discontinued do to my lack of intrest. If you would like to adopt this fic, feel free to PM me.**

**Thanks, BankotsuChick**


	7. OMG I UPDATED!

**_OMG._ **

**NO WAY...**

**DID I REALLY JUST UPDATE THIS STORY???? ITS NOT POSSIBLE!!! But yes, I did. 7/8 chapters completed. Or is this the eighth one? Who cares, I updated. I'm really sorry to those loyal readers who waited a whole year for this tripe. I can't believe I was 12 when I wrote this thing. Jeez, even my writting style has changed. Not too much, hopefully.**

**Oh yes, and If you want the last and final chapter-grins eviliy-make sure to (if you like NARUTO) to REVEIW ROSES ARE RED!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!**

REVEIWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! I wanna know what you thought!

**-bankotsuchick**

* * *

A raven haired man stood at the threshold to the guest room of his hilltop refuge. Thickly as if breathing, the last light would cluster around a lean figure slumping in the corner.

_Has he given up?_

"I miss the feisty Bankotsu."

The boy turned his head, bright blue eyes bleeding into the darkness. He was making fun of him in that coy voice, those half-slit eyes and that open kimono. He was waiting for a reaction Bankotsu refused to give him the satisfaction of.

"Too bad then, I suppose."

"You sure you want to speak to me like that?"

"Yes."

Naraku smirked.

"Miss the hanyou?"

Silence, then: "…W-what are you talking about?"

_No matter how much you try to hide it, Ban-chan, you're human. You can't hide that little flinch, that little quickening of you're heart. You can't. You love him._

_That's why, you stupid, stupid mercenary, you must die._

"So you don't miss him at all? Don't miss those white dog ears, those fierce amber eyes?" His description was sickeningly accurate. "How about when he looks at you?" Naraku's grin was so terrifying that Bankotsu was sure that he enjoyed this.

_I can't let him have the satisfaction, I can't. For Inu-chan._

"I'm sure that will break his heart to hear that, Bankotsu-kun."

Bankotsu couldn't take it any longer. He leapt up from his sitting position and thrust a muscular forearm against Naraku's neck. It didn't matter that Bankotsu was shorter because with eyes like that and a snarl that evil, even Naraku felt a tremor up his spine. Then, he relaxed and brushed two fingers up against Bankotsu's neck.

"You're Shikon shards, Ban-chan?" The braided boy froze and tensed. "I sure wonder what would happen if I dared to…take them away?"

* * *

"He's gone."

That was all Inuyasha could muster, too afraid to say anything else.

"Inu-kun…" Miroku began, at a loss for words. "I'm sure it's fine…" But anyone could tell he couldn't even believe those words himself.

"Is it possible he decided to join up with Naraku again?"  
"No way in fucking hell!" Inuyasha snarled, fangs bared. "I trusted him. I know him…"

Silence.

"Inu are you…cry-"

"No!" He bit his lip and stood up. "I'm going out."

With that, he was gone, leaving Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo staring blankly at the door where Inuyasha moments before had stood.

* * *

Once again, sooooo sorry for the wait! 0ne more chapter to go!

Inu: Stupid authoress; You tortured those poor readers.

Nar: not as much as me.

author: (smacks naraku)

Ban: heh...Be sure to reveiw!

till next time!!!!!!

-bankotsuchick


End file.
